


Rebel Draco

by itsmeretricious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual, Drarry, Fluff, Gay, HarryPotter - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, bluehair, dracomalfoy - Freeform, rebeldraco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeretricious/pseuds/itsmeretricious
Summary: Draco has made a few changes over the summer, and the one liking them most is Harry Potter himself.





	

_Date: September 1_

_Place: Hogwarts (6th year)_

_Note: Draco here never got the 'job' of killing Dumbledore._

 

This summer, Draco had decided he was done being afraid of his father.

He won't ever be his puppet anymore. He's going to be his own person, not Lucius Malfoy's son, not a racist, arrogant bastard, and never, _never_ , a death eater.

He walked down the Great Hall this day, and immediately, every single person turned his head at him, and couldn't help but stare.

You can't blame anyone of doing that though, because Draco didn't have any Sleekeazy's in his hair, and it was cut so it was an adorable mess.

Oh, and also, it was _bright blue._

His Slytherin robes were thrown on his shoulders carelessly, and his silver and green tie was tied really loosely around his neck.

As he passed Harry, Ron and Hermione, he heard Ron saying "What the bloody hell happened to Malfoy? He looks like the Ravencl-"

"Oh shut up Ron", Hermione had interrupted him, "he's pretty hot".

Harry was gawking at him, his eyes the size of bludgers. He had always thought he had a crush on him, and now, he was sure of it.

Draco turned his head and winked at Harry, whose cheeks reddened considerably.

Draco was thinking, Potter is really cute, if only I could kiss him right now. But that wouldn't be good to my reputati- wait a second, I do not give a flying fuck about this!

At that, he spun around and took huge steps towards Harry. He was walking fast, excited to do the thing he was only dreaming of doing since he first saw Harry Potter.

Draco stood right in front of Harry, mere inches separating their faces.

Harry had gone breathless. He didn't understand what was happening, and so, tried to ask, "D–Draco, wh–what are y–".

He was cut off by Draco chuckling, then saying "Scared Potter?"

A flashback to their detention in first year crossed Harry's mind, who smiled and said "You wish Malfoy".

Not a millisecond after, Draco had grabbed Harry's tie and pulled it towards him, crashing his lips on Harry's.

Both of them didn't care about the gasps echoing around them, nor the fingers pointing in their direction.

They were living the dream, the moment which both had only ever dared fantasize about.

Their lips were moving in sync as Harry tangled his hand in Draco's blue hair, and Draco snaked his hand around Harry's waist. Sparks were flying, rainbows forming around them, they were so caught up in the moment that none of them heard Professor McGonagall say "You owe me a sickle, Albus."  Dumbledore took the money out of his robes and put it in her extended hand, muttering something along the lines of  "Couldn't they have waited until next year to express their gayness".

As Harry and Draco pulled away, they stared in each other's eyes for a few seconds and smiled, before each heading to their respective tables, knowing this was only the beginning of something wonderful.

  
a/n: this was based on a blue haired draco headcanon i saw on tumblr.


End file.
